the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Janja/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Cheezi And Chungu Cheezi and Chungu are possibly Janja's closest friends as he both appears with and relies on the pair more than any others of his clan, though Janja continuously calls the two "fur brains" for their stupidity and can get furious with them when his plans get messed up, sometimes due to their incompetence. In Janja's New Crew, having enough of their screw ups, he exiles them from his clan. But after Nne and Tano betray him, he welcomes them back into the clan. Nne In Janja's New Crew, Janja, tired of Cheezi and Chungu's idiocy, "Fires' them and replaces them with Nne and his comrade Tano. However, the two Hyenas betray their leader and leave him on a cliffs edge to chase some oryxes, only to be repelled by The Lion Guard. Since then, Janja seems to have forgotten about the ordeal and still keeps the two in his clan. Tano In Janja's New Crew, Janja, tired of Cheezi and Chungu's idiocy, "Fires' them and replaces them with Nne and his comrade Tano. However, the two Hyenas betray their leader and leave him on a cliffs edge to chase some oryxes, only to be repelled by The Lion Guard. Since then, Janja seems to have forgotten about the ordeal and still keeps the two in his clan. Mzingo Mzingo is an ally of Janja's Clan which is proven when he brings him news of the new Lion Guard and when Janja catches him saying that Ono was injured to which he uses to his advantage and the two often work together although they sometimes argue. Mwoga Janja and Mwoga are good friends. Mwoga helps Janja with all of his plans when he can. Mwoga and Janja work together on many missions. Ushari When Ushari and Janja first met, the cobra showed fear towards the hyena, who made threats to eat him if his plan to revive Scar was false. As he gained Janja's trust, Ushari started to loosen up around him. Since Scar has returned, Ushari has since lost all fear of Janja and has shown mild aggression towards his failures and shortcomings. Ushari often finds himself explaining plans to Janja. Shupavu To say that the two merely dislike each other would be untrue. Because she's mostly on Scar's good side, Shupavu sees herself above the male hyena and can be easily irritated by him at times, as seen in Undercover Kinyonga. Nyeusi Janja and Nyeusi are good friends. They work together whenever Scar wants something done. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Nyeusi does get annoyed at Janja sometimes just like Scar. Njano Janja and Njano are good friends. They work together whenever Scar wants something done. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Njano does get annoyed at Janja sometimes just like Scar. Waza Janja and Waza are good friends. They work together whenever Scar wants something done. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Waza does get annoyed at Janja sometimes just like Scar. Nyata Janja and Nyata are good friends. They work together whenever Scar wants something done. He always tells them what's going on in the Pridelands. Nyata does get annoyed at Janja sometimes just like Scar. Scar Janja becomes a minion of Scar after he helps Ushari summon him. He fears Scar and, despite obeying all his commands, almost never does what he wishes making Scar often disappointed in him. Scar has also labeled Janja as a coward for trying to run from an important battle in Divide and Conquer. Despite this, Scar still includes Janja in most of his schemes. Kiburi After his attempt to kill Simba fails, Kiburi is exiled and later meets Janja and the others in the volcano who “welcomes” him to his new home. He does not seem to get along well with the hyena as seen when they argue on who should run the burnt Kilio Valley. However, both tremendously want the Pride Lands for taking and obey Scar hoping it’ll one day happen. Tamka Janja and Tamka are good friends. They work together whenever Scar wants something done. After his attempt to kill Simba fails, Tamka is exiled and later meets Janja and the others in the volcano who “welcomes” him to his new home. Nduli Janja and Nduli are good friends. They work together whenever Scar wants something done. After his attempt to kill Simba fails, Nduli is exiled and later meets Janja and the others in the volcano who “welcomes” him to his new home. Kenge Kenge is an ally of Janja though he did not like the hyenas at first because they frequently said the word little around him even though they did not call him a little lizard. However, they worked together as an attempt to steal the elephants' melons in The Bite of Kenge and to corner the Lion Guard and Makini in The Scorpion's Sting. Reirei Reirei has been an ally of Janja ever since she and her pack have joined Scar's Army in Divide and Conquer. They occasionally argue among one another as seen when they fight over which group is smarter, who should get rid of Rafiki, and who should control Kilio Valley. In Undercover Kinyonga it was revealed that the jackals and Kiburi's Float won the fight and actually still run Kilio Valley together. Goigoi Janja and Goigoi are good friends. Goigoi helps Janja with all of his plans when he can. Goigou and Janja work together on many missions. Sumu Janja was at first scared of Sumu, but Scar explains that Sumu wasn't going to sting him. He soon gets used to Sumu. Proxima Midnight Coming Soon! Corvus Glave Coming Soon! Ebony Maw Coming Soon! Black Dwarf Coming Soon! Zuri Janja is known best for being Zuri's most loyal servant and right-hand subordinate.While He is loyal to her, he always showed signs of fear, but his loyalty to his clan outweighed that fear to Zuri. Enemies Mohatu Mohatu is Janja's arch enemy. Initially, Janja had very little fear of the cub, even going so far as to warn him and his friends to leave before they got hurt in "The Lion Guard: the new Roar". But many encounters with the Roar of the Elders has only caused Janja to detest Mohatu more than ever, with many of his fantasies involving him defeating Mohatu with little effort. It is almost a given that any encounter Janja has with Mohatu will result in an affray. Hamu Hamu is one of Janja's arch enemies as he and his clan have antagonized him and the rest of the Lion Guard most frequently. Hamu was first born Janja's clan heard him make a noise. Janja wanted to eat him and his mother. As Janja goes after his mother and him, Hamu kicks Janja away from them. Ona Janja and Ona are archenemies as he and his clan have antagonized him and the rest of the Lion Guard more often than any other villain in the show. Haraka As with the rest of the Guard, Janja has a deep hatred for Haraki. They have been enemies ever since Janja and his clan attacked a herd of gazelles in The Lion Guard:The new Roar. Despite his speed, Janja will still try to trap him Mtoto Mtoto really hates Janja just like the rest of the guard. Mtoto is always there when Janja and his clan is on the attack. When Beshte is alone in the Outlands Janja tries to smush him by pushing big heavy rocks on him. Elena Jasiri Janja hates Jasiri for respecting the Circle of Life and for being all nice and kind, unlike other hyenas. She does not seem to feel threatened by Janja, and is able to defeat him and most of his clan alone, much to his dismay. When he tried to kill Jasiri by throwing her into a steam vent that was about to explode, he stayed to watch her death and no matter what, always attacks her, showing that he badly wants his revenge and that he claims that what the two have, ain't over yet. Madoa Madoa and Janja are enemies. When Janja knocks Jasiri and the cubs in a steam bent Madoa gets the guard for help. In "The Hyena Resistance" Madoa helps her clan stop Janja's clan. Madoa isn't really sure why Jasiri saved him but she's glad that they stoped Scar's army. Wema Janja is an enemy of Wema's. In "Rescue in the Outlands" while playing hide and seek with Jasiri and Madoa Janja's clan starts chasing her. They knock her, her brother and Jasiri in a steam vent. Madoa goes to get the Lion Guard for help. Tunu Janja is an enemy of Tunu's. In "Rescue in the Outlands" while playing hide and seek with Jasiri and Madoa Janja's clan starts chasing him. They knock he, his sister and Jasiri in a steam vent. Madoa goes to get the Lion Guard for help. Kiara Janja has tried to kill Kiara twice. The first attempt was in Can't Wait to be Queen when his clan attempted to attack her and the second was in The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar when his clan attacks and kidnaps her as part of their plan to revive the Pride Lands' greatest villain, Scar. Marali Janja hates Marali since she comes in to Janja's territory and won't leave. Muhimu When Muhimu had given birth to Hamu Janja, Cheezi and Chungu tried to eat Hamu. Muhimu was frightened because she couldn't do anything, since she was too weak after just giving birth. Hamu helped her by kickin' Janja away. Muhimu was very proud after that, but still fears Janja. Simba Janja hates Simba because he is king of the Pride Lands and forbids him and his clan from entering the Pride Lands. Janja aids Scar in attempting to kill Simba and take control of the Pride Lands. Nala When Nala confronts and orders him and his clan to go back into the Outlands, they attempt to attack her and have her surrounded until Kion roars out of anger at the hyenas until they are back where they belong. In The Rise of Scar, he threatens to kill her again as part of his plan to revive the spirit of Scar. He is also shown to have no respect for the queen at all. As seen in Never Roar Again, he believes that she is weak and powerless. Makini Makini and Janja are enemies. When Makini and Kiara went to help Ma Tembo Janja's clan attacked them. One of the hyneas took Makini's staff to free Scar. Janja's clan has attacked Makini so many times along with the Lion Guard. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash - Janja and his clan attacked them. They also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Rafiki In Divide and Conquer, Scar orders Janja and his clan to kill Rafiki because he can sense any Lion of the past. They later enter Mapango Cliffs and try to sneak up on him, but the mandrill opens his eyes after Janja orders "Now!" The hyenas then attempt to kill him, but he defeats them with the help of the Lion Guard. When Tamaa shows up both the hyenas and the jackals attempt to kill the mandrill this time, but the bird helps the Guard and Rafiki defeat them and they flee the Pride Lands afterwards. Kucha Janja Fears Kucha since she told him and his clan that if they tried to harm Marail again she will eat them.Category:Relationships